


SEASON OF THE WITCH

by KiaraDuperry



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDuperry/pseuds/KiaraDuperry
Summary: 'Oh no, must be the season of the witch.'
Relationships: Budd (Kill Bill)/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. SUMMARY

Danielle Mikelson has yearned for greatness ever since she was a child. She's destined for it.

She wants to rule the world. She wants to be strong. Stronger than her mother, at the very least, God bless the woman's soul.

She wants to get what she wants when she wants it.

That was probably what drew Budd to her. She was nineteen then, living on the streets, doing whatever she could to survive. Her determination, her strength, that was all that attracted him. She never killed anyone before Budd introduced her to Bill and the other members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad.

Now, she's deadly with a blade. Any, really, but she, of course, has her preferences. She's perfected the use of unokubi tantō blades. With two blades in hand and a wicked skill at using them, her victims never see her coming. She's as quick as a snake and braver than anyone else.

She's a diamondback rattlesnake, giving a warning given to those who cross her. A warning before their death. She could best any of her comrades if given the chance, besides, perhaps, Beatrix Kiddo, AKA the Black Mamba.

A part of her has always known that this life would end badly for her. She just never suspected her fate to be sealed in a church in El Paso, the morning Bill decided that Beatrix would meet her end. 

But Beatrix survived. Hooray for her, but now, she's on a revenge mission, hell-bent on making sure that those who did her harm will meet a grizzly end.

Long story short, she's going to kill Bill and anyone else who was there that day.


	2. 0.

"Bill... it's your ba- -"

Danielle Mikelson flinched, closing her eyes tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek as the gunshot sounded.

This didn't have to happen. Danielle knew that. Bill had a way of holding grudges, she'd known that since the day she met him. But this didn't have to be how it all ended, with one of her closest friends lying on the ground.

Beaten.

Bloody.

Dead.

She was sure that Bill knew she had no intention of helping. That she would stand back while the others all took care of it. As they murdered Beatrix in cold blood. She didn't think he would have expected her to be crying while it happened, but what could he do? He may have been her boss, but he couldn't control how she felt, how she reacted.

And right now, she was having a really bad time. 

Though, it couldn't have been nearly as bad as what Beatrix must have felt before that gunshot.

By Bill's account, things had been going well. He had met Beatrix's fiance, a man named Tommy. He worked in a record store, Beatrix worked with him. Bill had actually had to pose as Beatrix's father, which, at the moment, was probably funny as all fuck, but no one was laughing now.

The wedding party was about to run through everything when Danielle, Budd, Vernita, O-Ren, and Elle arrived to join Bill.

Armed and ready, but Danielle hadn't had any intention of firing her weapon, no sir.

The reverend's last words rang clear in Danielle's mind. He had been talking something over with Tommy when he'd seen the group come in.

"What the hell?"

The guests had taken off running.

Beatrix's voice rose to a cry of anger of fear. 

"No! Bill!"

Danielle had stayed back while the others opened fire. She had actually grabbed Budd's wrist and tried to pull him back, had gotten out one word- "Wait- -"- before Elle started firing and all the others- besides Danielle, of course- followed suit.

Killed everyone but Beatrix in one go. And when all the inferiors were dead, Budd, Elle, Vernita, and O-Ren took turns beating on Beatrix. Throwing her around the circle, getting her good and bruised, ready for Bill to manage the killing blow.

Danielle's tears were running free at that point. She moved closer to the scene, if only to see Beatrix one more time before it was all over for real. Budd had wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"I'm sorry," she had whispered, but Budd's reproachful look stopped her from saying anything more.

And she had closed her eyes as Bill's footsteps sounded on the church's hardwood floors.

"Do you find me sadistic?" Bill had asked, his voice startlingly loud in the church that was almost silent save for the sound of Beatrix's ragged breathing. She didn't answer. Blood covered her teeth, her skin, her white dress.

Bill lowered, wiping a bit of blood away from the corner of her mouth with a handkerchief embroidered with his name. "I'll bet I could fry an egg on your head right now, if I wanted to," he noted.

A sharp sob escaped Danielle. Budd's grip tightened as Bill continued.

"You know, kiddo..." she let out a sob, and Danielle went rigid. "... I'd like to believe you're aware enough, even now, to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. At this moment... this is me at my most masochistic."

That was when she'd started to speak. "Bill... it's your ba- -"

A shot to the head had ended that statement quickly. 

It should have killed her.

It didn't.


	3. I.

"That woman... she deserves her revenge."

Danielle shivered as Budd spoke to Bill. The cigarette in her hand was burning low to embers. She tapped them onto the floor, letting out a low breath.

"And..." Budd continued, "... we deserve to die."

Maybe he was right about that but the thought still terrified Danielle more than she cared to admit. What they all- what everyone else- had done, that was the worst thing she could ever imagine. Beatrix hadn't deserved any of it. Running off, falling in love- at least, that's how it appeared- getting pregnant, that didn't warrant the beating she got, nor did it warrant a gunshot to the head.

She hadn't even gotten a quick death. A four-year coma had come of it, and all for what, now? She was back. She was angry.

She was looking for revenge, and Budd was damn right, she deserved it after everything.

Two gone already and that left only three more. O-Ren killed at the House of the Blue Leaves and Vernita murdered in her own home, right in front of her four-year-old daughter.

Oh, the goddamn irony of it all.

Danielle figured she and Budd would be next. Two for the price of one, that's an unbeatable deal. She would try as hard as she could, but she supposed it might have just been easier if she laid down and died. 

She was out of practice, anyway, even with the two glinting blades that hung on the wall over the kitchen sink.

Bill had come to tell them the merry news. Knocking at the door of the trailer, a solemn look in his eyes.

Danielle was leaning against the back wall of the trailer, listening to Bill speak. Budd stood before his older brother in the doorway, stunned.

"You're tellin' me she cut through eighty-eight bodyguards 'fore she got to O-Ren?" he asked.

"Nah, there wasn't really eighty-eight of 'em," Bill answered. "They just call themselves 'The Crazy Eighty-Eight.'"

"How come?" Budd asked.

"I don't know. I guess they thought it sounded cool."

Budd actually chuckled at that. Danielle behind him rolled her eyes, taking a drag off of the cigarette.

"Anyhow, they all fell under her Hanzo sword," Bill said.

"She has a damn Hanzo sword?" Danielle spoke up.

"He made one for her," answered Bill.

"He swore a blood oath," Danielle said. "He swore to never make another sword. Ever."

Bill nodded faintly. "It would appear he has broken it."

Budd decided to speak up next. "Them Japs sure know how to hold a grudge, don't they?" he had said with a laugh. "Or maybe... you just tend to bring that out in people." He looked at his brother with a faint smile.

Bill let out a sigh. "I know this is a ridiculous question before I ask it, but you haven't, by any chance, kept up with your... swordplay?" he asked Budd.

Budd shook his head, taking a drink from the beer bottle in his hand. "I, um... I pawned that years ago."

"You hocked a Hatori Hanzo sword?" Bill demanded, anger growing.

"I told him not to," Danielle spoke up. "I told him, Bill. He tried to do the same with my knives, I stopped him. I tried to make him keep the damn sword." It was a lie, really, and Danielle knew that, but it was easiest to go along with Budd when he was making shit up.

"But I did it," Budd said with a small shrug.

"It was priceless," Bill stated.

Budd let out a laugh, adjusting his hat. "Well, not in El Paso, it ain't." He kept laughing as he continued, "In El Paso, I got me two hundred and fifty dollars for it." He shook his head. "I'm a bouncer in a titty bar, Bill. Dani works with me. If she wants to fight with us, all she's gotta do is come down to the club and start some shit, and we'll be in a fight."

Bill nodded, taking a step forward, leaning against the trailer door with one hand. "I know we haven't spoken in some time, and the last time we spoke wasn't the most pleasant, but you've got to get over being mad at me and start becoming afraid of Beatrix. Because she is coming, and she's coming to kill both you and Danielle." Danielle swallowed hard as Bill continued. "And, unless you accept my assistance, I have no doubt she will succeed."

Budd hesitated a long moment. "I don't dodge guilt," he finally said, "and I don't jew out of paying my comeuppance."

"Can't we just... forget the past?"

"That woman... deserves her revenge. And... we deserve to die." And then Budd let out a laugh. "But, then again, so does she. So I guess we'll just see. Won't we?"

Danielle's heart caught in her throat. Her eyes drifted to her knives.

"You keep up with 'em, Danielle?" Bill asked, his eyes moving to her.

"No," she answered, swallowing hard. "Never thought I'd have to. I'll practice 'til she comes back. Whatever happens, happens."

Bill gave a stiff nod. "Good idea," he said. "A word of advice you, don't give her any warning. She's not inclined to give you that courtesy."

Danielle offered a weak attempt at a smile.

"I'll do my best, Bill. That's all I can promise."

He turned to leave, but she swallowed harshly and spoke, "Bill?"

"Yes, Danielle?" he answered.

"I'm pregnant."

He nodded stiffly.

"Maybe she'll give you the courtesy we didn't give her."


	4. II.

Danielle brought her knives to work. That wasn't something she did normally. The two blades typically kept their place over the sink in the kitchen. Decoration, now. She didn't have use for them anymore.

At least, that was what she thought.

Now, she needed them. Because if she didn't have them, chances were that Beatrix was going to kill her. That was just how it worked.

Danielle fidgeted anxiously in the passenger's seat of Budd's truck. He looked over at her, reaching to take her by the hand, squeezing. "It'll be fine," he said.

Danielle took a breath. "Yeah," she stated. "Yeah, it's definitely goin' to be just fine." She shook her head, pulling her hand free of his grip and running her fingers through her hair. 

She bit hard at her lip, climbing from the truck. Budd let out a sigh before he joined her.

MY OH MY CLUB said the neon blue lights on the club's roof. TOTALLY NUDE GIRLS.

Danielle didn't really know how she'd managed to get here. This wasn't where she thought she'd ever end up, twenty-six years old, an ex goddamn assassin, pregnant, of all things.

It had been good, weirdly happy, weirdly all right. It had all been fine before the Two Pines.

Now she was working at a strip club. Now she had to worry about just how she was going to pay for a baby when she and Budd hardly made any money working at the club.

But she forced on a smile as she and Budd made their way through the near-empty club.

"Late again," noted a coworker, John, from his place at the bar. "Budd, can't you tell time? If it weren't for you, Dani'd be on time every night."

Budd shrugged, looking around. "There ain't nobody in here, man."

"Is that Budd?" a voice called from the back, and Danielle let out a sigh. Their boss, Larry, pissed as all hell that they'd shown up late again. "Tell him to get his fucking ass back here!"

Danielle and Budd shared a look. She nudged him along. "You get to work. I'll be all set up here."

"You sure?"

She offered a flash of a smile. "I'm sure."

Budd pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before he made his way to the back room. Danielle watched him disappear from view before she started wiping down the bar for her shift. "I try to tell him, Larry!" she called as she poured herself a shot of whiskey. "He don't want to listen to me, though!"

She knocked back the shot, running her fingers through her hair and leaning on her elbows, gazing out at the empty club. "Is this actually my life?" she muttered.

"Afraid so," John answered her.

At the end of the bar, one of the workers, Margo, snorted. "You ain't got it half as bad as some of us here, sweetheart," she said. "Larry doesn't have you walking around this place half-naked."

"Yeah, I make myself do that," Danielle answered. She took a step back, spreading her arms jokingly to show the tight tank top and jeans she wore. "I live off of tips, that's how this goes."

She poured herself another shot, draining it without a second thought.

"You payin' for that?" John asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said, fishing through her pocket for a ten-dollar bill, slapping it down on the bartop.

At the sound of footsteps, she glanced up to see Budd. His hat was tucked under his arm. There was a cigarette between his lips.

"Everythin' all right?" Danielle asked.

He scoffed. Before he could answer, one of the girls, Rocket, approached. "Yeah, Budd, honey, uh, the toilet is at it again," she said, flashing a smile before she continued, "There's shitty water all over the floor."

"Okay... Rocket," Budd answered. "I'll clean it up."

She nodded. "Mm-hmm."

He glanced back at Danielle, voice low. "I'm out of work for the next week. Larry will call when he wants me back."

"Like fucking hell that's gonna happen," Danielle answered. She opened her mouth to continue, but he was already making his way to the bathroom.

"We'll talk later!" he said.


	5. III.

It was full dark by the time they got home. Budd had stuck around long enough to drive Danielle back home after her shift. She was quiet the entire drive. Anxiety was welling in her mind. This entire week was off to the shittiest start, and she just knew that something bad was going to happen.

Her eyes flickered toward the trailer as Budd slowed the truck to a stop. "How long you think we got left?" she asked him.

"She's movin' fast," he answered, and that seemed to be the end of that conversation.

They climbed out of the truck, Budd draping an arm around her shoulders.

He stopped in front of the trailer's door, about to light a cigarette, but reconsidering. He and Danielle stared out at the darkness that surrounded them. Nights in the desert were quiet. Calm. 

But something felt off.

Budd's eyes finally centered on a hill just ahead. A faint smile played at his lips as he took off his hat.

It took a nudge to the arm to get Danielle moving again. She walked almost backward, staring up at the hill as she climbed up the steps and into the trailer.

Danielle kept her voice low even when they were inside.

"She's here."

Budd nodded, answering just as quietly. "I think you're right."

Danielle bit harshly at her lip, trying to occupy herself with something, anything, anything at all. But her mind wasn't wavering.

Beatrix was here. She was actually, really, fucking here.

"I don't want to die," she told Budd.

He hesitated. "Fight like hell, then," he finally concluded. "Knives ready."

She let out a sharp breath, twirling one of the blades in her hand, sparing a glance at Budd. He had a plan, she could see it in his eyes. Whatever it was, she just hoped it worked.

Outside, she heard the sound of a dog growling and barking before it broke into whines and yelps.

It was Budd who went to investigate, peering out the window into the inky blackness.

He didn't see Beatrix, pressed against the side of the trailer, waiting, biding her time. He closed the shutters and glanced back at Danielle. "Coyotes."

"All right," she said. Her voice was weak, her mouth dry.

When Beatrix did make her move, Budd was ready.

Danielle was right, he certainly did have that plan.

And that plan removed a shotgun full of rock salt and a blast to Beatrix's chest before she could take a step through the front door.

She flew backward with a groan, landing solidly on the ground outside. Danielle winced, biting harshly at her lip, tasting blood.

And Budd was actually laughing. The son of a bitch found this to be fucking funny.

She shot him a look that silenced him in an instant, but the damage was already done.

Nonetheless, she followed him outside, her grip on her knives tight, even though she knew Budd could cause just as much, if not more, damage with the shotgun if need be.

Beatrix lay flat on her back, blood soaking through her clothes.

"Now, that gentled you down some, didn't it?" Budd asked. 

He moved to stand over her, looking down into her blue eyes. 

The sword on the ground beside her glinted in the moonlight. A quick look from Budd told Danielle what to do. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

"Yep," Budd said with a stiff nod, taking out the cartridges of the gun and throwing them aside. "Ain't nobody a badass with a double dose of rock salt dug deep in her tits." Beatrix coughed weakly as Budd started to reload the weapon. "Not havin'... tits..." he lowered down to better look at her eye-to-eye. "...as fine or as big as yours, I can't even imagine how bad that shit must sting."

"Shut the fuck up, Budd," Danielle stated.

Beatrix was still coughing. Budd ignored Danielle. "And..." he began to deal with any other weapons Beatrix had on her. "... I don't want to, neither."

She looked at him slowly, face covered in dust and sand, blood on her lips. She spat at him, splattering blood and saliva across his face. He closed his eyes, wincing, before he wiped it away, spitting at her in return.

Danielle closed her eyes.

"I win," Budd said with a faint smirk.

He stood up, kicking her over onto her stomach. From his back pocket, he drew out a syringe, pulling the cap off with his teeth. He sank the needle into her ass, earning a groan.

Then, she slumped down.

Danielle looked from her feet to Beatrix to Budd.

His eyes met hers.

"This is how we survive," he said. "You may not like it, but it's the truth."

She nodded stiffly.

"This is how we survive," she agreed.


End file.
